Reading to Learn - Phase I IntelliTools is proposing to research and develop a computer software program, IntelliTools Reading: Balanced Literacy II, that will teach essential reading skills to students in grades 4-8. Many students in this grade range are being left behind. While they are capable of reading single syllable words and simple texts, they are not able to decode many polysyllabic words or comprehend grade-level materials. As upper elementary and middle school students, they are expected to learn by reading. They cannot, as they have not adequately learned to read. Balanced Literacy II is intended to provide universal design support for students with disabilities and challenged students who benefit from differentiated instruction. The balanced approach integrates reading, word study, and writing activities in the context of motivating content. This product targets those who are in fourth grade or beyond yet read at the grade 2.5 - 3.9 level. The total potential market for this product is approximately 5 million students in grades 4-8. Phase I is a feasibility effort designed to answer important research and product development questions. In Phase I we will establish our ability to create on-line, easily administered pre- and post-tests; establish and administer trials sites with experimental and control subjects; collect meaningful data on criterion referenced measures and curriculum based measures; and provide important feedback for the product development process. We will also establish our ability to use existing software code as a basis for new product development; create a scope and sequence that matches the curriculum requirements; design and implement effective activities; incorporate a fully featured word processor in the software program; and make all of this accessible to students with disabilities. We are confident that Phase I will clearly establish this feasibility and are applying for Fast Track funding to provide a smooth transition to the Phase II full study. In Phase II we will research a develop a complete 9- month software program. This program will be marketed and sold by IntelliTools, Inc., a leader in learning technology for the diverse classroom. As a result of this NICHD/SBIR-supported effort, students who are now struggling to read will soon be reading to learn!